


We Weren't Supposed to be a Couple

by deadpooltrash, deadpooly



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpooltrash/pseuds/deadpooltrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpooly/pseuds/deadpooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is rlly short</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been two months since the battle of Ultron, and since then, no threat has bothered the Avengers. The only thing that they were worried about was Pietro. 

It took the speedster four weeks to finally open his eyes and start getting out of the bed. Wanda or Clint were always by his side, saying the same thing over again: "How are you feeling today?" or "You'll get better."  
Pietro was sick of it, he could look after himself and he didn't want anyone to worry about him, even Wanda. 

Pietro was getting back from his morning jog when he got the news from Steve. He told everyone that they would have a meeting as soon as Pietro got back. As soon as Pietro sped over to the table where they usually meet, Nick Fury and Steve were standing up, ready to announce the news to them.  
"Avengers, it seems that we have gotten a call from people that call themselves the X-Men," Steve said and looked around the table. 

Wade whistled to Hollaback Girl while he cleaned his swords.  
"Hey bub, get up and get your swords packed, in three minutes we're getting on the Blackbird and going to a headquarters in New York," Logan said and gave Wade a look, before walking away.  
Wade put on his mask and put his swords away, teleporting over to him.  
"Does that mean I can fly the Blackbird!?" Logan took out his cigarette and got close to Wade's face. "No," and with that Logan walked back over to Professor Xavier. 

Wade frowned through his mask and looked at the reader.  
"Don't worry, i'll find a way."  
He winked and went away to annoy the shit out of Cable.

Pietro sat on the couch, flipping through the tv channels and rolled his eyes as Sonic the Hedgehog popped up on TV.  
"The hedgehog got the super speed idea from me," Pietro mumbled angrily and turned off the TV.  
Wanda looked up from her book and put a hand on her brother's shoulder "Don't worry, you'll always be faster than him," she reassured her brother.  
He smiled and got off the couch. 

"Shit!" 

The twins heard the curse word coming from the kitchen and heard Steve yell back, "Language!" Pietro then heard what sounded like a plane landing and sped outside, followed by the rest of the Avengers. 

The speedster crossed his arms over his chest and watched the people walk out, raising his eyebrow at them.  
Wade stepped out of the Blackbird and thought, 'I wonder how many boobs i'll see.' He giggled at the thought and looked at the people that call themselves the Avengers. Wade looked both at Natasha and Wanda. He then squinted and noticed a man standing next to the brown-haired girl.

Wade felt himself choke on air as he looked at the muscular platinum blonde and yelled out, "Holy shit!"

Everyone gave Wade a confused look.

"What I meant to say was, holy shit, were are the chimichangas?!" Wade yelled out again with a nervous laugh and ran past the Avengers.

"Nice boobs!" he called out to Natasha.

Professor Charles wheeled over to them. "Forgive me, Wade, is a bit... different." He gave Natasha an apologetic look, Tony took a step forward.

"So, what did you guys call us for, do you need our help?" he said with a smirk.

Logan growled lowly and was about to reply back to that, but instead Scott replied.

"A lot of our mutants seem to be going missing, we were wondering if you would be willing to help." Steve shook Scott's hand and smiled at the X-Men.

"We would be happy to help, follow me, i'll show you around." They followed Steve inside. Tony left off to go work on his suits, Natasha and Clint went off to go work out and, the rest of the Avengers hung around the place, observing the X-Men.

Pietro was currently eating cookies, sitting on a counter and staring at the man with the red and black mask on. He finished eating his third cookie and zoomed over to the man, grabbing one of the swords. "This is impressive."

Wade turned around and squinted at the blonde through his mask "Give me that." He gently grabbed the sword and put a Hello Kitty band-aid on it. "There, all better," he mumbled. Pietro raised an eyebrow and stood in front of the man.

"Who are you and what's your name?" he asked in his thick accent. "I'm a mercenary with a healing factor, I have cancer and some people think i'm Spider-Man, but you can call me Wade." he said and put the sword back, waiting for the blonde to tell him his name. "My name is Pietro, and one of the things that I have is Superspeed." He smirked and ran circles around Wade.

Pietro stopped and grabbed the box of hello kitty band-aids, he looked down at them. "These will come in handy." He then sped off to go check on his sister. Logan put a hand on Wade's shoulder. 

"Are you gonna go gay for speedy over there?" he asked, Wade brushed off his shoulder. "No! I like boobs and... boobs!" he then felt his cheeks go red and teleported away.


	2. Chapter 2

Wade mumbled to himself and tapped his chin thoughtfuly.

"You'd think Logan'd get his facts straight, right? Pfft," Wade held out his clenched fist and mocked Wolverine's claws, imitating his voice, "'Blah, blah, blah, are ya' gonna go _gay_ for speedy over there, bub?'"

**[Our Wolverine impression could use some improvements.]**

Wade squinted at his clenched fist, "Yeah, yeah, whatevs. Meet my fist, Logan. I think it's been missing y-"

He was cut off by a cough behind him. Glancing behind him, he saw Natasha standing with an amused expression.

"Wade."

Wade turned and teleported behind Natasha. "Nat, hey babe! Lookin' good. Your ass is lookin' great today." Wade purred, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
Natasha crossed her arms and moved away from his grip, looking back at him with an arched eyebrow.  
"So, Logan thinks the same thing too, huh? You really shouldn't speak out loud as much as you do, Deadpool."  
He blinked and looked back at Nat. "Oh. Ooooh. So, you heard Logan too, huh? Jeez, ya' don't gotta tell it to me too, doya babe? He's like an a-"

Natasha cut him off again by placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"I think he had a good question," she smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

**{When we said we _weren't_ going to go gay for that Quicksilver guy, we did mean it, _right_?}**

"Don't do something stupid and get him killed, Wade, whatever you plan to do with him."

Wade squinted down at Natasha. "No promises."

"Just watch what you do, Deadpool. No one wants-"

He gave Nat a salute. "Gotcha, Nat. Oh, and y'know, most people do call me Deadpool, but you," he winked and handed Natasha a slip of paper with his phone number on it, "can call me tonight."  
Natasha rolled her eyes and crumpled up the slip of paper, tossing it and walking off, leaving wade standing.

"Was it something we said?" Wade asked himself aloud.

**[I think it was probably the choice of pick-up line.]**

**{I like that one! We should use it more often!}**

**[Well, it didn't get us slapped across the face this time, which is... Surprising.]**

**{See? It worked! We definitely did secretly charm her this time!}**

"Y'know, I think we should go see 'em."

**{See who?}**

**[The hot guy.]**

**{Which hot guy?}**

Wade smirked and pulled out his katanas, looking down at the yellow band-aid stuck to the blade of one of his swords.

"The one that owes me a box of Hello Kitty jumbo sized band-aids."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is rlly short

Pietro stood in front of his sister, the box of Hello Kitty band-aids were hiding in his shirt, Wanda and him were arguing about their favorite characters. 

"I think Dawn should have sacrificed herself, not Buffy"the oldest twin said with a glare, after the battle of sokovia, the twins started understanding technology better, and then they started using the internet and Pietro would usually change Tony's background to some sort of meme. 

Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother and walked past him"I'm going to go see our new friends, get to know them better"she patted her brother on the back and left the room, Pietro looked over at the time. "12: 31, I should go for my afternoon jog" he took off his jacket and raced over to the door. 

"Where do you think you're going, snail?"a voice called, Pietro turned around and squinted at Wade"Snail!?, i'm the fastest man on this planet" Pietro felt offended by this.  
Wade let out a laugh and shook his head, putting an arm over Pietro"Listen, I'm pretty sure i'm faster than you" Pietro smirked and thought of an idea, he pushed Wade's arm away" Okay, how about we do a little race?Even though I am faster" Pietro mumbled the last part and waited outside for Wade. 

As soon as Wade stepped outside, he noticed that Pietro was nowhere insight"Where the hell did h--" a blur whizzed past Wade, knocking him off of his feet. 

Pietro looked down at Wade and put the box of Hello Kitty band-aids by him"Here, you can have them back, I don't need them anymore"he then left to go do his jog.


End file.
